What I want to protect
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Rin dachte, er hätte sie damals verloren. Hikari hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Haruto hatte keine Chance. Ob das Leben ihnen allen etwas gibt, das es zu beschützen und zu bewahren gilt? / Pairing: geplantes OC x Soi Fon, Hisagi x OC, Ichigo x Rukia & vielleicht OC x ?
1. Erinnerung an jenen Tag

_Hey Leute! _  
_Ich hab mich mal dazu entschlossen auch eine meiner größeren Storys hier hochzuladen oder eher eine der Storys die etwas größer werden wird..._  
_Und zum Inhalt gesagt: Diese Story wird so ungefähr dem Anime folgen, auch wenn das erst in ein paar Kapiteln klarer wird. :3  
__Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

Hier noch einmal die ganze Kurzbeschreibung:

Rin dachte, er hätte sie damals verloren. Dies war der Grund warum er nun da war wo er war, hat seine Gefühle nur noch selten jemanden gezeigt und sich verschlossen. Hikari hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Sie dachte, sie könne ihn nie wieder sehen und kämpfte sich durch. Haruto hatte keine Chance. Für seine Freiheit, für sein Recht zu leben musste er kämpfen, muss es noch immer. Ob das Leben ihnen allen etwas gibt, das es zu beschützen und zu bewahren gilt? / Pairing: geplantes OC x Soi Fon, Hisagi x OC, Ichigo x Rukia & vielleicht OC x ?

**_Erinnerung an jenen Tag…_**

„Hikari-nee! Warte auf mich!"

Ein etwa 13 Jahre alter Junge, mit strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren, die fast die Hälfte seines Gesichtes und seine rubinroten Augen verdeckten, rannte durch die Straßen Rukongais, dicht auf den Fersen eines weißhaarigen, weiblichen Ebenbildes seiner selbst.

Das Mädchen, Hikari, warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und grinste den Jungen breit an, als sie bemerkte, dass der andere nur noch wenige Meter hinter ihr selbst war.

„Nein, hol mich doch ein. Ich bin mir sicher du schaffst das schon!", rief Hikari zurück und rannte weiter, tiefer in das Gewirr von Straßen und langsam zu den Außenbezirken ihres Distriktes, den Ort wo sie untergekommen waren, den sie ein zu Hause nannten.

Die weißhaarige hörte das schnauben des Jungen hinter sich, hörte seine schnellen Schritte auf den dreckigen, unbefestigten Straßen.

Einige Augenblicke später, blieb Hikari plötzlich stehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge, welcher schon zu weit aufgeholt hatte, bemerkte es zu spät und rannte in seine Schwester, riss sie mit zu Boden.

„Aua…", murmelte Hikari und rieb sich den Hinterkopf leicht.

„Rin, pass ein wenig mehr auf wenn du so rennst.", versuchte sie es leise, erntete jedoch nur einen leicht angepissten Blick seitens ihres Zwillings.

„Dann bleib du nicht einfach so stehen! Du hättest doch wissen müssen, das du nicht einfach so eine Vollbremsung machen kannst.", meckerte Rin, stand nun auf und hielt seiner Schwester eine Hand hin um ihr hoch zu helfen.

Leicht belustigt nahm sie an.

„Ja, schon. Aber du hättest doch eigentlich wissen müssen wo wir uns befinden! Du kennst die Gegend hier doch genau so gut wie ich! Wenn nicht sogar besser.", verteidigte Hikari sich und kam wieder auf die Füße.

„Dann zeigt doch mal her, was du so erwischt hast."

Rin sah sie noch einmal kurz kalt an, ehe sein Blick ein klein wenig weicher wurde und Stolz drinnen zu erkennen war.

„Okay. Also da du ja entschlossen hast abzuhauen, ehe wir wirklich loslegen konnten, habe ich jetzt nicht so viel erwischt wie vielleicht geplant, aber ich finde es ist trotzdem eine gute Menge.", bekundete der schwarzhaarige und begann nun die geklauten Sachen aus seinem mitternachtsblauen, abgenutzten Yukata, ein ähnliches Model wie das seiner Schwester, zu ziehen.

Die Beute waren drei Äpfel, ein recht ansehnlicher Krug Wasser den er in eine kleine Tasche hatte stopfen können die er dabei hatte und zwei Leiber Brot.

Die Augen der weißhaarigen begannen zu strahlen, beziehungsweise das Rechte, welches nicht durch ihre weißen Haarsträhnen verdeckt war, als sie das sah und fiel ihren Bruder um den Hals.

„Rin, du bist und bleibst der beste! Und sorry, das ich schon weggerannt war… aber ich habe da diese anderen gesehen… du weißt schon wen.", Hikaris Blick verfinsterte sich etwas und ihr schien ein Schauer den Rücken runter zu laufen, Rin bemerkte das und legte seiner Schwester beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Er wusste wovon seine Schwester sprach und konnte ihre Gefühle verstehen nachdem was ihnen passiert war…

„Hey, alles ist gut. Diese Typen können uns nichts mehr tun. Du weißt, dass ich auf dich aufpasse, nicht wahr Hikari-nee? Ich werde das nie wieder zulassen… nicht noch einmal!", murmelte der Junge entschlossen, ehe rote Augen auf rote trafen.

Hikari nickte lächelnd, ein paar Tränen hatten begonnen sich in ihren Augen zu formen, verschwanden nun aber schnell wieder auf seine Worte hin.

„Ach Rin, du bist und bleibst der beste!", wiederholte und lächelte sie, ehe sie sich die geklauten Lebensmittel schnappte und auf eine kleine, etwas heruntergekommen wirkende Hütte zuging, der schwarzhaarige dicht hinter ihr.

Das innere der Hütte sah, wie auch die außen Fassade, nicht gerade berauschend aus, aber die Zwillinge kannten es nicht anders, waren dies gewöhnt und ließen sich im inneren dann auf jeweils zwei, ebenfalls geklaute, Kissen fallen.

Die weißhaarige reichte ihrem Bruder einen Apfel, welchen er dankend annahm und sofort hinein biss, er liebte Äpfel, Hikari selbst machte sich zuerst an einem Laib Brot zu schaffen.

„Und wie sind die weiteren Pläne? Glaubst du das wir in der Lage wären bald von hier weg zu kommen und es bei der Akademie zu versuchen?", fragte Rin nach einer Weile und sah seine Schwester ernst aus roten Augen an.

Die angesprochene dachte kurz nach, ehe sie nickte.

„Klar, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das hinkriegen.", versicherte sie ihm, nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser.

„Zudem, warum sollte das denn nicht klappen? Ich meine wir beide können Reiatsu wahrnehmen und es auch selber als Kugel manifestieren. Auch wenn deine noch immer ein klein wenig mickrig aussieht.", stellte Hikari klar und kicherte kurz auf bei Rins Blick, als dieser etwas beleidigt und auch verlegen zu Boden sah, nur sein linkes Auge war zwischen seinen Haarsträhnen richtig zu sehen.

„Sei leise! Ich bin da dann halt dort nicht so gut wie du, dafür bin ich eher für alles Nahkampfspezifisches. Könnte ich mich da nicht mit den anderen behaupten hier, dann hätten wir viel größere Probleme. Ich beschütze dich so oder so Hikari-nee. Dabei ist mir egal was es kostet oder das du die ältere von uns beiden bist.", stellte der schwarzhaarige entschlossen fest und umklammerte mit einer Hand seinen linken Arm, an welchem sich ein schwarzes, geflochtenes Lederarmband befand.

Hikaris Blick war weich, als sie ihn wieder ansah, ehe sie ihn umarmte.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich könnte mir keinen besseren Bruder vorstellen, der eben dies machen kann oder würde für seine Schwester. Manchmal könnte ich echt denken, dass du der ältere bist, so wie du dich benimmst."

Ihre Lippen umgab noch immer ein Lächeln, Rin legte seine Arme ebenfalls um seine Schwester und schloss die Augen.

Er wünschte dieser Moment würde ewig so halten, so friedlich.

Doch ein lautes Krachen riss den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken und beide, er und Hikari mussten mit ansehen, wie plötzlich die Wand ihrer Hütte eingerissen wurde, ein riesiger Körper im aufwirbelnden Staub zu erkennen war.

Ohne groß nachzudenken, drehte Rin sich so, dass er seine Schwester vor den heranfliegenden Überresten ihrer Wand abschirmte.

Ein leiser Schrei entrang dem Mädchen, als dies passierte und vor allem bemerkte, dass ihrem Bruder ein wenig Blut das Gesicht hinab lief, da ihn ein recht großes Objekt am Kopf getroffen hatte, das eine kleine Platzwunde verursacht hatte.

„Rin!", schrie sie auf und wollte den anderen von sich wegdrücken, damit sie ihn untersuchen konnte, er ließ es jedoch nicht zu und zog seine Schwester wieder auf die Füße und sofort raus aus den Überresten ihrer kleinen Hütte.

Kaum das sie auf der offenen Straße waren, blieben die beiden jedoch schon wieder stehen und drehten sich um.

Die kleine Hütte die sie zuvor ihr zu Hause nannten, fiel in sich zusammen und aus seinen Überresten, stieg ein großes, Gorilla ähnliches Monster mit einer großen weißen Maske, welche recht gefährliche Zähne aufzuweisen schien, zudem befand sich ein Loch in der Mitte der Brust des Monsters und scharfe Klauen zierten die Hände…

Rin und Hikari sahen es mit Entsetzen an, sie wussten sofort um was es sich bei diesem Monster handelte: Hollow.

Mit die größte Gefahr die einem in Rukongai begegnen konnte und die einen sicheren Tod versprach, außer man war glücklich genug und ein Shinigami war in der Nähe.

Was die beiden in diesem Fall bezweifelten, spüren konnten sie jedenfalls keinen.

Völlig erstarrt schauten sie in die leuchtenden Augen hinter der Maske, welche sie gierig musterten.

Ihre starre wurde jäh unterbrochen, als das Viech einen lauten unmenschlichen Schrei ausstieß, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Der schwarzhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe, umfasste das Handgelenk Hikaris und begann zu rennen, einfach nur weg von dem Hollow, welcher noch kurz zuvor ihr zu Hause zerstört hatte.

Hikari konnte zuerst nicht wirklich Schritt halten mit ihren Bruder, er war schon immer schneller und flinker gewesen als sie es je war und wenn sie mal schneller war, lag es daran das sie früher losrannte als er, doch nach einigen Momenten konnte sie ihre Balance wiederfinden und ihm folgen ohne zu stolpern und sich dem Hollow als Beute zu präsentieren, auch wenn es schwierig war.

Jedoch kamen die beiden nicht besonders weit, als ein weiterer Schrei des Hollows erklang, welcher ihnen nun dicht auf den Fersen war und Rin aus dem Konzept brachte, was ihn nun dazu veranlasste an einem auf dem Boden liegenden kaputten Rad zu stolpern.

In Sekunden befand sich Rin am Boden, Hikaris Hand hatte er während seines Falles los gelassen, damit er sie nicht ebenfalls zu Boden riss.

„Ah!", kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, als er sich sofort wieder versuchte auf die Beine zu kämpfen, Hikari umklammerte nun auch wieder seinen Arm und versuchte ihn wieder mit hoch zu ziehen.

Dieser kleine Moment war ausschlaggebend, der Hollow hatte die Möglichkeit aufzuholen und ragte mit einem Mal über den beiden jungen Seelen auf, die Klauen erhoben und bereit zum Angriff.

Ehe Rin auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, spritzte Blut.

Rubinrote Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als Hikari plötzlich mit ebenfalls geweiteten Augen und mit einem zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissenen Mund zur Seite geschleudert wurde.

Das Blut stammte von ihr.

Sie hatte sich vor ihm gestellt, ihn beschützt.

Das Monster hatte seiner Schwester die Krallen in den Rücken gejagt und eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen, sie lag am Boden.

Ohne groß darüber oder über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, rannte Rin zu ihr, sah wie sich ihr Brustkorb hektisch hob und senkte, der Blutverlust wurde größer und die rote Flüssigkeit tränkte schon den Yukata wie den Boden mit seiner Farbe.

Hilflos kniete sich Rin neben sie.

„Hikari-nee!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften, Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab zu suchen.

Mit nichtfokussierten Blick schaute oder eher versuchte sie ihren Bruder auszumachen und flüsterte nur ein Wort, während auch ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinunter liefen: „Renn."

Rote Augen hinter weißen Strähnen begannen sich zu schließen, die Augen Rins wurden immer größer, die Gesichtsmuskeln erstarrten vollkommen vor Schock, während Hikaris Atmung immer schwächer wurde, kaum mehr existent war.

Der Hollow brüllte wieder, Rin erhob sich von seinem Platz und drehte sich um, seine Augen waren komplett von schwarzen Strähnen verdeckt, nur die Tränenspuren wie auch die kleinen Rinnsale Blut die sein Gesicht hinab flossen und sich mit der transparenten Flüssigkeit verbanden waren zu erkennen, tropften zu Boden.

Es brachte nichts mehr, er hatte das wichtigste in seinem Leben verloren, Rins Gedanken waren wie leer gefegt.

Im nächsten Moment, rasten die Krallen des Hollows auch schon wieder nach vorne und trafen in einen erneuten Blutregen auf ihr Ziel, die Brust Rins und hinterließ drei gekonnte und glatte Schnittwunde von der rechten Schulter quer über die Brust bis zur linken Hüfte ziehend.

Das letzte, das Rin sah ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor, war ein schwarzer Schatten, das letzte was er hörte war der Schrei des Hollows und dann eine sanfte Stimme die meinte es würde wieder alles gut…

Seine Schwester wurde nicht von dem Schatten erwähnt, doch ihr galten Rins letzte Gedanken bevor die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte.


	2. Das Leben geht weiter

Lang lang ist's her, aber ich wollt hier auch mal wieder ein neues Kapitel bringen... joa, dann mal viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Das Leben geht weiter...**

„Warum musste ich mich gerade jetzt daran erinnern?", leise klang eine Stimme über eine abgeschiedene Lichtung, war sie fast zwischen den Geräuschen des Windes und dem rascheln der Blätter untergegangen.

Ein paar Rubinrote Augen waren gen Himmel gerichtet.

Ein Hauch Traurigkeit und Selbstvorwürfe waren in ihnen zu sehen, so wie sie unter einer mitternachtsblauen Kapuze und schwarzen Strähnen hervor schauten, wobei die rechte Hälfte des Gesichtes größtenteils von den schwarzen Strähnen verdeckt wurden.

„Wahrscheinlich… ich sollte lieber zurück gehen.", murmelte der junge Mann, welcher an einem Baumstamm inmitten der Lichtung zwischen dem hohen Gras lehnte und stand langsam auf.

Als er aufstand, fiel das Sonnenlicht auf einen kleinen Teil einer Narbe, welche sich quer über die Brust des schwarzhaarigen zog, von der rechten Schulter schräg hinunter in Richtung der linken Hüfte, wenn man es denn wusste, zusammen mit zwei identischen Merkmalen, welche unter der Kleidung verdeckt war.

Zu erkennen war die Narbe nur, dank des etwas weiteren Ausschnittes eines ärmellosen mitternachtsblauen Sweatshirts unter einem ebenfalls ärmellosen und tief ausgeschnittenen Shihakushos.

An seinem weißen Obi befand sich ein Wakizashi, dessen Schwertscheide von einem klaren königsblau war, während das Heft von einem dunklen blaugrau war, welches fast wie schwarz wirkte.

Zudem befand sich an dessen Ende noch ein himmelblaues Band das fast ins weiße zu gehen schien und an welchem drei Perlen in dunklen blautönen befestigt waren.

Das Stichblatt war dabei von einem matten Silber in Form eines Sternes, auf welchem sich auch noch einmal schwache Muster zeigten.

Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal über die Lichtung auf der er sich befand, es war sein Lieblingsplatz.

Hier kam er immer her wenn er seine Ruhe wollte, hier konnte er Entspannen und auch trainieren, sich ganz seinen Gedanken und seiner Vergangenheit stellen, obwohl letzteres eine Sache war, die Rin nicht gerne tat.

Immer wenn er daran dachte machte er sich Vorwürfe, er wusste es war seine Schuld, dass es damals zu dieser Situation gekommen war.

Es war seine Schuld das Hikari…

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, nein er wollte nicht daran denken, nicht schon wieder, verfolgten ihn diese Ereignisse nicht schon genug und das die letzten sechs Jahre lang.

Immer und immer wieder, er konnte es nicht vergessen, würde es nie vergessen, würde auf ewig diese Bürde tragen, zusammen mit seinen Narben.

Das einzige was er nun tun konnte, war zu leben und sein Versprechen mit seiner Schwester zu halten, dieses eine Versprechen…

Gedankenverloren wanderte seine rechte Hand an sein linkes Handgelenk, an welchem sich ein dünnes, geflochtenes Lederarmband befand.

Es war eines ihrer letzten Geschenke an ihn gewesen…

Rin holte tief Luft, wieder fuhr ihn eine kühle Brise ins Gesicht, zerrte an seiner Kapuze, doch sie hielt stand.

Es war Zeit wieder zu gehen.

Mit der nächsten Brise die die Lichtung heimsuchte, verschwand der schwarzhaarige zwischen den Bäumen die ihn umgaben, das einzige was zu hören war, war das rascheln der Blätter und wenn man genau hinhörte, das Geräusch leiser und doch schneller Schritte welche in Richtung Seireitei unterwegs waren.

In einem verschwommenen grün und braun, fegte der Wald an Rin vorbei als er sich zwischen den Ästen immer weiter vor bewegte.

Er hatte es vergessen, doch nun musste er sich beeilen.

Der rotäugige war noch keine zwei Monate aus der Akademie raus und heute würde es schon eine etwas größere Mission geben, welche er nicht zuletzt seiner Position als 7. Sitz oder auch Offizier, der 2. Einheit zu verdanken hatte.

Es hatte ihn erstaunt, das er gleich einen Offiziersposten angeboten bekam, als frisch gebackener Absolvent, aber er hatte sich nicht beschwert, es würde ihm ja nicht schaden, im Gegenteil.

Worum es in der Mission allerdings gehen würde, würde er erst erfahren, wenn es losgeht und gerade dort durfte er nicht zu spät kommen, er hatte Soi Fon erlebt.

Sie war nicht gerade die geduldigste und verlangte absoluten Gehorsam von ihren Leuten, auch wenn Rin meinte das sie mal ein klein wenig lockerer sein könnte.

Natürlich sprach er dies jedoch nicht aus und behielt es für sich in Gedanken.

Rin war sein Leben lieb, nicht zuletzt seiner Schwester willen, auch fand er das es im Grunde ja eine gute Eigenschaft war, wenn man alles unter Kontrolle hatte… es durfte nur nicht zu viel werden.

Bei seinem Vizekommandanten Marechiyo Omaeda war er sich allerdings nicht so sicher.

Es war ihm ein Wunder, wie dieser sich so wie er sich benahm, noch immer Vizekommandant der 2. Einheit und Mitglied der Onmitsukido, nicht zuletzt Korpskommandant der Patrouillenkorps nennen konnte!

Er ging ihm auf dem Sack.

Und so wie er es verstanden hatte auch nicht nur ihm.

Er war einfach nur ein völlig inkompetenter Idiot.

Ganz klar und deutlich, nicht zuletzt auch wegen seinem Getue, er wäre doch eh der beste und er könne alles einfach mit Geld regeln.

Die Kapuze rutschte den Jungen weiter ins Gesicht, er schnaubte.

Als ob man alles mit Geld erledigen könnte!

Aber er schweifte ab, er musste sich beeilen, rief Rin sich in Gedanken und verwendete weiterhin Shunpo um voran zu kommen.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch die Wälder nahe des ersten Bezirkes Rukongais, sein Ziel war das westliche Tor der Seireitei.

Während Rin so durch den Wald raste, spürte er plötzlich Reiatsu ganz in der Nähe aufflammen, immer und immer wieder und er konnte sich denken, das dort möglicherweise jemand Kido trainieren würde…

Wer allerdings, wusste er nicht wirklich.

Die Bewohner Rukongais eher weniger, dafür war ihr Reiatsu erstens zu niedrig und zweitens wussten sie es nicht so einzusetzen… so war es damals auch bei ihnen gewesen…

Wieder schüttelte der schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf und versuchte das fremde Reiatsu auszublenden, wahrscheinlich ja nur irgendein Shinigami der trainierte.

Dass ihm das Reiatsu jedoch unterbewusst bekannt vorkam, bemerkte der schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich als er seinen Weg fortsetzte, seine Gedanken waren zu weit weg gewesen um es zu bemerken.

„Taicho.", grüßte Rin monoton, kaum dass er das Büro seiner Kommandantin mittels Shunpos betreten hatte und nun direkt vor ihr kniete, sein Blick leicht gesenkt.

„Du bist spät Kuroi.", erwiderte die dunkelblauhaarige vor ihm streng, ehe er seinen Blick etwas hob nur um in die dunklen, sturmgrauen Augen Soi Fons zu blicken.

Für einen Moment hielten die beiden Augenkontakt, während der rotäugige versuchte seinen Blick so emotionslos wie möglich zu halten, was ihm aufgrund seines Trainings und der Zeit die er hatte um dies hinzubekommen, ohne Probleme gelang.

Ihrer dabei glich dem Ton ihrer Stimme, streng, ebenso als sie weiter sprach.

„Ich erwarte, dass du das nächste Mal pünktlicher sein wirst. Aber da es sich dieses Mal nur um wenige Minuten handelt und du noch immer recht neu hier bist und der Tatsache das du dir noch nichts hast zu Schulden kommen lassen, werde ich einmal darüber hinweg sehen.", erklärte die Korpskommandantin weiter, Rin nickte nur unter seiner Kapuze, welche er noch immer nicht abgesetzt hatte.

„Nun gut. Der Grund warum du heute hier bist, ist dieser um dir deine Mission mitzuteilen, an welcher du als 7. Offizier der 2. Einheit teilnehmen wirst. Du magst zwar erst vor kurzem graduiert haben, allerdings hege ich größtes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten, welche dich in diese Position gebracht haben, die mir zeigten, dass du dieser Mission gewachsen bist.", begann Soi Fon auch schon weiter zu erklären, als sie begann langsam im Büro auf und ab zu gehen.

Mit jeder Bewegung die seine Vorgesetzte tat, folgten ihr so unauffällig wie möglich ein paar roter Augen.

Es gehörte zu seiner Ausbildung.

Als Mitglied der 2. Einheit hatte man Aufmerksam seiner Umgebung gegenüber zu sein, ebenso seiner Mitmenschen gegenüber während man seiner eigenen Tätigkeit nachging.

Er nickte nur stumm, als Soi Fon sich ihm wieder direkt zuwandte.

„Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, einen gewissen Taiyo Haruto, ein Shinigami unter Zaraki Kenpachi, während einer Mission im Diesseits zu begleiten und zu überwachen."

Nun doch ein klein wenig überrascht schauend, blickte Rin zu seiner Kommandantin.

„Soi Fon-taicho, wenn ich fragen darf: Warum?", erkundigte er sich ruhig.

„Laut meiner bisherigen Informationen die ich erhalten habe, ist es eher ungewöhnlich für jemanden aus der 2., vor allem wenn dieser jemand frisch aus der Akademie ist, mit jemanden aus der 11. zusammen zu arbeiten und dann auch noch ins Diesseits geschickt zu werden. Da scheint mehr hinter dieser Auswahl und dieser Mission zu stecken. Gibt es da etwas über diesen Taiyo Haruto zu wissen, wenn ich diesen zu observieren habe?", stellte Rin fest, während seine roten Iriden tief in die Soi Fons schauten, eine Reaktion erwarteten.

Ein leichtes Grinsen zog sich über deren Gesicht.

„Du hast Recht. Es steckt mehr hinter dem Ganzen als ich preisgegeben habe. Deine Auffassungsgabe ist wirklich gut. Allerdings werde ich dir diesbezüglich keine weiteren Auskünfte mitteilen. Alles was ich dir noch sagen kann ist, das falls etwas passieren sollte was als solches nicht vorgesehen war, das du Taiyo Haruto wieder zurück zu bringen hast.", erklärte die dunkelblauhaarige , während sie nun eine Akte in die Hände nahm und sie Rin übergab, welcher sie schnell in seinen Shihakusho verschwinden ließ, während seine roten Augen sich leicht verengt hatten, auch wenn seine Miene wieder unter Kontrolle war.

„Was wäre es denn, was passieren könnte?", hakte Rin noch einmal nach, jedoch wissend dass auch wenn er fragte, keine genaue Antwort zu erwarten hatte.

Das Grinsen wurde ein klein wenig breiter auf Soi Fons Gesichtszügen.

„Das wirst du sehen, sollte es geschehen. Aber bis dahin widme dich deiner Aufgabe, verstanden?", erklärte sie mit kühler Stimme, worauf hin Rin nickte.

„Hai, ich habe verstanden."

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, gab Soi Fon ihn auch schon mittels einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, das er entlassen war und war mittels Shunpo auch schon im nächsten Moment verschwunden, auf den Weg aus der 2. Einheit hinaus.

Soi Fon sah ihrem neusten Offizier hinterher, als dieser mithilfe seines Shunpos aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand um seine Mission auszuführen.

Sie war beeindruckt von ihm.

Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er nicht besonders alt war sprach dafür, aber auch die Fähigkeiten, welche der Junge in seiner Zeit an der Akademie zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Sie hatte diese Fähigkeiten gesehen, sie hatten ihr gefallen, sie passten perfekt in die 2. Einheit.

Dies war auch der Grund, warum sie ihn auch früh in die Extrakurse für die Onmitsukido hat stecken lassen um diese Fähigkeiten zu steigern.

Wie zu sehen war, hatte es sich gelohnt und es war ihr möglich diesen Vielversprechenden Jungen schon einen Offiziersposten zu geben.

Leicht zufrieden grinsend, ließ Soi Fon sich auf ihren Platz hinter ihrem Tisch nieder und dachte an ihr erstes Treffen in der Akademie zurück.

Es war zwar nur kurz gewesen, aber es hatte ihr gereicht.

Seine Augen hatten ihr gefallen und sie hatte die Entschlossenheit hinter diesen sehen können.


End file.
